


Posse Comitatus

by Ivy_B



Series: 54 prompts in 54 days [4]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, LJ "54 prompts in 54 days" challenge, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_B/pseuds/Ivy_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles has an awesome idea, Jeremy has some reservations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posse Comitatus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the nbc_revolution LJ community's "54 prompts in 54 days" prompt table, prompt: Deputy

"Miles, it's a terrible idea," Jeremy said for the twelfth time, hoping this time he could get through to him.

"No, it's not; I came up with it, therefore it's an _awesome_ idea," Miles smirked.

"Your ego knows no bounds," Bass drawled, rolling his eyes. 

"Bass-"

"Sorry, Jeremy, I'm with Miles on this one," Bass stood next to Miles in the tent they were using as a makeshift office. Jeremy continued to pace in front of them.

"Did you forget about how you found me? Those guys would have killed me if you two hadn't showed up to save my ass. I'm not a fighter, I'm not a soldier like you two."

"So we'll make you one," Miles shrugged.

"We can train you," Bass said. "Don't you want to know how to defend yourself, so something like that never happens again?"

"I don't want to fight, I don't _want_ to kill anyone," Jeremy argued.

"You think we wanted any of this?" Miles asked. "We didn't expect to take in stray after stray until we had our own little community. We didn't ask for this Blackout, didn't ask for the world to get turned upside down and go back to the Dark Ages."

"We've got people we need to look after," Bass reasoned with him. "Women, kids, elderly, people who can't protect themselves. Out there it's every man for himself and Miles and I are good, but there are gangs out there and we can't fight them all off. We need people we can trust by our side."

"We need you, Jeremy," Miles said intently. "You, Kip, a couple of others we trust."

"It doesn't sound like I have much of a choice," Jeremy grumbled, finally standing still, his shoulders slumped.

"Posse Comitatus," Miles grinned. "We're deputizing you, buddy."

"Great," Jeremy grimaced. "Do I at least get a badge?"

"You'll get a rank," Bass offered. "And when we find material and someone who can really sew, you can have a nice, shiny uniform."

"Do I get my own office?"

"Jeremy-," Miles warned.

"Oooh, can I design the uniform? And I can help pick out our name and make up a slogan-"

"Can I get to be the one to train him?" Miles asked Bass, rubbing his temples.

"Knock yourself out," Bass clapped him on the back. "Actually, feel free to knock _him_ out, might shut him up for a bit."

"Oh, I doubt that," Miles said sardonically, as Jeremy kept droning on. "But you know what they say, teaching is its own reward."


End file.
